


Tenderize

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Modification, Domesticity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Sticky Sex, vague implications of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some temptations are too sweet to be healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderize

**Author's Note:**

> I keep procrastinating on fanfiction I'm working on by writing more fanfiction. Life is strange.

Blurr was young and Shockwave was old. That was the simplest way to put it.

When Blurr had been protoformed, the Third Great War had already come to its dissatisfying conclusion, and the Decepticons were banished. While he was a colony bot, he still felt the benefits of the Autobot’s victory; open trade, open space bridges, opportunity. When he was barely forty seven stellar cycles old, he was already on a cargo ship traveling to Tarn, from where he would move to the capitol and enroll in the Elite Guard program. Now he was four thousand stellar cycles old and often mistaken for seven. It was this surprising leap in maturity that led the revelation of his true age to be as enthralling as it was, like peeling back the layers of a bot’s armor to discover the delicate pulse of their essence.

Shockwave’s journey on Cybertron also began in Tarn, although that was where the factory he was created in had been situated. He had spent the cycles learning a different kind of truth. From slave to activist to freedom fighter he had coasted easily, the transitions as abrupt as they were expected. For one with such supposedly limited eyesight, he was blessed with enhanced vision. He had watched two wars wax and wane, and recognized the peace Cybertron had reached after the third for what it was; transitory.

When it was time for things to shift again, he was there. This time, however, he brought someone along with him.

Pale little fingers played across Shockwave’s tank treads and Blurr smiled up hopefully. Little hands, little waist, little, squirming thighs gently sloped over one another as he lay on his side, pressing demure kisses to the Decepticon insignia on his chest. Every movement was a signifier of his age and experience, his eager nature. He still found wonder in intimacy, and watching him in passion was enough to give Shockwave faint phantom memories of his own initiations into intimacy, as different as they were.

This was not to say he was virginal. While his movements were too fast, shaky, they were clearly thought out and practiced. He could find and follow every seam, swirl his tongue in just the right way, all the while glancing up, wanting, needing approval, because that was what much of this was about anyways, wasn’t it?

Blurr had a modification, a ring pierced through his external sensory node; another testament to his youth. It had been done back on Velocitron, where such things were common, but here in Iacon it was exotic and exciting. He found it embarrassing, at times, and was prone to babble, _oh, it’s just one of those things, you know, that your friends pressure you into doing_ , and then break off with a squeal as Shockwave hooked a claw tip through it and tugged.

Though Blurr had been trained to keep to himself unless asked, his impatient nature often won through when it mattered less, when it was just the two of them alone. Shockwave knew what was happening before the door to his office had even opened fully. This was probably a good thing, because by the time it had Blurr had already sped through, ricocheted off the wall and landed neatly on his desk in front of him, dropping reflexively into a kneel. Pausing in his typing, Shockwave gazed down at him.

“Is there something you need, little one?”

Had his voice been able to convey the humor he felt, Blurr would likely have been offended. Not that it mattered much. Of course he already knew why Blurr was here. While he was nervous, there was clearly no emergency that needed tending. There was only one other reason the Autobot would dare.

“Yes,” Blurr muttered, surprisingly slow compared to his slapdash entrance. He shifted uncomfortably, hands clasped in front of him. Shockwave leaned over him and he couldn’t meet that big red gaze.

“It had better be something important.”

Despite himself Blurr seemed to smile at that.

“A little.”

“A little?” Shockwave repeated, hands already moving to encase Blurr’s frame, rolling his claws against the clean plating in careful, teasing strokes. Blurr shuddered but held still, cooling fans opening quietly but conspicuously.

“I was thinking that perhaps you’ve been working very long and hard today and maybe you would like a little distraction I mean to say I know I certainly would not that my boredom takes any precedence over your work but I just thought…” one of Shockwave’s claws crooked around the side of his face and he leaned heavily into it, optics shuttering.

“You know I do not appreciate being interrupted when I am busy.”

“I do.” And Blurr wriggled, thighs rubbing together. Oh, he was burning up. Shockwave could feel the heat even from behind his desk. Another lovely thing about youth: the endless energy that tipped desire into hysteria. Blurr more so than most.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so…” Blurr trailed off, muttering like a maniac.

Shockwave let him, for a moment, amused.

“I don’t know,” he drawled, “if I should let you get away with it this time. You never seem to learn.”

Blurr’s helm jerked up, shocked.

“But sir-!”

“But what?” Shockwave pulled his hands away.

“You know you aren’t permitted to behave this way and yet you consistently do.”

Blurr quailed.

“I…I...”

“Hush.”

Shockwave stood, enormous.  

“Go to the berth.”

Blurr was out the door the moment he finished speaking. Shockwave took his time in following, allowing the bot to stew in his own nerves for a few more kliks. When he entered their room, Blurr was seated again, neat and pretty and trying so very hard to be good. Aided by the calm confidence he was born into, Shockwave approached.

“Legs apart, hands at your back.”

Blurr complied both immediately and perfectly. He quaked with inert energy, but his optics met and held Shockwave’s, steady. He angled his hips up, presenting himself. There was something almost cocky about the gesture, albeit politely subdued, which sent a pleasant warmth through Shockwave’s spark.

“So you want me, do you?”

Blurr nodded, mumbling something too quietly to understand. Shockwave did not admonish him for it; he could hardly help himself.

“Show me.”

His plating retracted, not bothering with pretenses and immediately baring his valve. He had not been exaggerating his desire; it was swollen and dripping, each ventilation making the pearly lubricants gleam in the shifting light. The modification ring glinted beckoningly. His spike curved smoothly back against his belly. Blurr’s face was tight and solemn, apprehensive as he waited. Everything was so intense at that age.

Leaning in, Shockwave dragged the back of a claw between the folds. Blurr gasped harshly. He moved up to stroke the bottom of Blurr’s spike, watching it bob up at his touch.

“Sir!” he whined, tossing his helm back. Continuing to pet him, Shockwave edged his way onto the berth.

“Shh.”

He leaned back against the wall, parting his own thighs.

“Come here.”

Freed from his submissive position, Blurr scrambled across the berth pad, eagerly climbing into Shockwaves lap. He pressed his hands against the broad Decepticon chest, rubbing the hairline seams he found there. Shockwave sighed, bringing one hand around to cup Blurr’s aft, pushing them together until he heard Blurr gasp, thin spike trapped between them. The heat pressed hard into his stomach.

“Sir you are so, so handsome I mean really, really good looking it’s just not fair that you have to work so often when you’re so perfect.”

“Perfection is a social construct.”

The claw on Blurr’s aft nudged downwards and slipped between his thighs, massaging his valve folds from behind. Blurr keened a high, reedy note and slid his hips backwards, torn between which part of his anatomy he wanted pressed against Shockwave more. A quick twitch and the tip sank inside, catching near-painfully against several nodes.

Blurr arched beautifully against him, optics half shuttered, mouth open wide and panting. He babbled quietly, pawing against his chest, leaning forward to tongue the lights there. Shockwave hummed softly, pleased.

“Shockwave,” Blurr moaned, “I would really like to suck your spike if you’d let me, please.”

“Well,” said Shockwave, “when you ask so nicely…” and it rose up between them, heavy and sharp, like a weapon. Ecstatic, Blurr clamped his thighs around it, hoisting his hips upward until both his valve and spike had some amount of contact with the rough surface. Hugging Shockwave’s chest tightly, he began to grind into him, huffing and panting every time he caught against a ridge.

There was something nice about the depravity of Blurr’s particular choices in foreplay. It wasn’t just the lewd motions of frottage, the little hitching ventilations as he struggled, it was the mixture of shame and excitement in his optics that had Shockwave’s vents opening. He liked to see Blurr sit, as he had the first time they’d ever interfaced, with the mouth of his valve pressed near the base, looking down with dawning comprehension as he measured the spike against his abdomen _, this is how deep inside me it will be_. Even now, through his thick haze of want, there was a glimmer of fear in his optics, as if perhaps this time Shockwave really wouldn’t fit, would tear him inside out, reminded of how truly dangerous the bot with which he shared himself was.

He would probably have been content to let Blurr continue this way forever, but he had genuinely been busy.

“I do not believe this constitutes as sucking, my dear.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right, I was, I was just getting to that…”

Blurr shimmied down in his lap a little more, hunching until he could take the pointed head into his mouth. It was impossible to fit the entire thing inside, but he could lap it with his tiny tongue, lavish the best of attentions to small and exact sensors. His hands, together, wrapped around the base and made quick work of the rest. The puzzle pattern across his back dipped and rose as he moved, mesmerizing Shockwave almost as much as the sensation itself. Blurr’s tiny tongue tipped into the slit and his hips jerked involuntarily, jostling the Autobot’s entire frame.

“Careful!” Blurr barely pulled away enough to chirp the one word, melting back against his spike, impossibly hot.

Gripping his thighs, Shockwave pulled him back a bit. Blurr whined, long and high.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he reached for it.

A strong hand pressed him down until he was flat on his back, and before too many further complaints could be uttered a claw was pressing inside him, deep. Blurr arched, gripping the servos keeping him pinned. Shockwave pushed and pushed until he felt himself hit the back of Blurr’s valve, and then deeper still. He was keenly aware of Blurr’s limits, and how far past them he was capable of getting. Every caliper flared around him, trained and ready.

He pulled out again slowly, partially to infuriate Blurr, who could do nothing more in retaliation than squirm and moan, and partially to watch the steady cling of the soft black and blue mesh against his claw. Each sensor node bulged tight around him, sucking him back inside. He reached the tip of his secondary claw around to gently tease the modification, and Blurr howled.

“Shockwave, sir, please please please please!”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Shockwave thrust his finger steadily, a long, slow rhythm that rocked Blurr’s entire chassis against the berth. He twisted around inside, carefully prodding the back wall at every angle and Blurr clenched around him, rippling.

“Sir I’m going to, I’m gonna cum, I…”

He did exactly that, cutting himself off with a wail as he thrashed. Shockwave pushed faster, forcing him through the overload and into another, smaller one. Fluid burst out around his claw, dribbling viscously down Blurr’s trembling thighs to form a series of shimmering puddles on the berth pad. His spike discharged onto his stomach, painting silver stripes across the crosswise design there. Charge crackled and snapped along his plating, tickling up the joints of Shockwave’s wrist.

Even as the aftershocks died down Blurr dug his hands into Shockwave’s, grinding his hips upwards again.

“You’re insatiable,” Shockwave teased, pulling his hand away even as Blurr scrabbled against it.

“Wait! Sir! Come back please I’m, I’m not done yet!” he grasped at the retreating servos, kissing his own lubricant straight off them.

“Neither am I,” he purred, and Blurr laughed in sheer relief, pressing against him desperately.

In a rare move of open intimacy, Shockwave leaned in close, nuzzling against Blurr’s helm with unspoken tenderness. Blurr hugged his neck, pressing sloppy kisses along the connection for his antenna, but relented easily when Shockwave began to nudge him to turn over. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, cushioning his chin on them and trying to breathe slower. Hyperventilation was a problem he experienced often when excited, and he wasn’t keen on running the moment by choking.

It was not easy to mount Blurr in this position, given how small the Autobot frame was, but practice had brought about near mastery, and they moved together as one. Blurr braced his calves on his wheels, a balancing act he was quite good at but normally avoided, while Shockwave carefully adjusted his stance until his toe pieces curled up beneath his feet, bringing him close to the berth while retaining sufficient room to move. He dragged the heavy heat of his spike along Blurr’s inner thigh, and rumbled with satisfaction.

“I’m so happy,” Blurr blurted out, and Shockwave threaded his claws between those tiny little fingers, curling his helm down to look at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m probably ruining the moment but I just-”

“Shh.”

The head of Shockwave’s spike nudged between his valve folds, and Blurr panted obscenely.

“Shockwave…”

“I understand.”    

Though they had done this many times, the initial penetration was always accompanied by a rich, angry burn. At first it had terrified Blurr, because despite all his practice, all the stretching, there was still a very real possibility he would break. Shockwave was careful, though, and attentive, and nothing had happened then and continued not to happen each and every time since. Now he craved it, pushing back against Shockwave so violently that he had to reach a claw back and hold him steady, a silent warning not to stretch his luck. Blurr’s feet ground against the berth, close to tracking paint, and he gasped for breath as though his systems were overheating.

When the head popped in, he shrieked. Shockwave off-lined his optic, grunting softly as the rest of his spike began to slide in easily. Scrabbling at the berth, Blurr was yelping out long, disconnected strings of praise. His lubricants sloshed out against their thighs, aiding the process. He could never quite make it to the base, but Blurr was getting better at it and each time a little more fit inside. With one hand he steadied Blurr, simultaneously pinning him and stroking him soothingly. He pet beneath the Autobot’s stomach, pleased, as always, to feel the bulge of his spike stretching the mesh protoform outwards.

He liked to wait a moment after sheathing himself, not because Blurr needed any extra time to adjust but because it drove him absolutely insane.

“Please don’t do this to me again please don’t please I’ve been so good lately Shockwave sir please!”

He struggled against the hand that held him, valve clenching sporadically.

“Blurr, I should- I should not have to reiterate. You are not permitted to bother me during my…my work hours. I do not see how disregarding my rule constitutes as good behavior.”

While his voice remained level as ever, the squirming and squeezing was really beginning to get to him and Blurr knew it.

“You know I can’t help myself, sir, you know that!”

Blurr stretched his legs as high as he could in his current position, grinding in small circles until he felt the head of Shockwave’s spike catch against the entrance to his fluid overfill tank. Relenting with a small shudder, Shockwave began to pull back.

“Yes, I suppose I do.”

With speed unprecedented for a bot his size, he began to well and truly frag the living daylights out of Blurr. Every ridge on his spike caught the swollen nodes inside like the rough curl of tiny claws, wringing lubricant from his already heavily active system. A bolt of charge cracked up his spine and he screeched. Shockwave craned his neck down to level with Blurr, watching his face contort with pleasure. His energy field wrapped around the small bot, thrumming praise and confirmation through his system. It was all Blurr could do to dig his servos into the rubbery mat beneath them and hold on.

Though Shockwave had only established physical contact with him in two specific places, Blurr felt as though he were being crushed by the other bot’s weight, all the lights in the room totally consumed by the shadow of his great frame. He was enthralled by the casual power Shockwave held within his very presence, fascinated in the way only one who was still a stranger to suffering could be. Cognitively, he was very aware that the claws which curved gently around his waist now had drawn and quartered bots more than twice his size and strength before, that he was resting beneath a killer, but they were at peace now, and the concept could only thrill him.

Even now, when the burn was so intense he could hardly think, he craved it.

Shockwave slammed into him so hard he felt the berth pad shift. He could feel Blurr constricting tightly around him, the increase in contractions per nano-klik and scent of ozone signifying imminent overload. Blurr’s face was buried in his arms and he mumbled constantly between shrieks, as if in prayer, but occasionally he could just make out, “oh, Shockwave, oh Primus, this is really, this is really incredible, sir, sir-!” He widened his stance, thrusting once, twice, _hard_.

Blurr slammed into his overload, tripped up and kept on falling, unable to stop himself as Shockwave kept to the punishing pace. All his vents flared and he struggled to cool down, vocalizer so ragged with static he could hardly scream. The pressure built and built inside of him, a long, continuous overload that made him clench and writhe until it was physically painful, and he grabbed blindly at the hand on his back, on the verge of begging for it to stop.

Before any coherent words could tumble from his lips, Shockwave mashed their hips together, until Blurr took him to the base, and, with a thick groan, released into him. His spike pulsed, a throb that echoed through both their frames, and Blurr began to struggle anew as he was pumped full of transfluid. His overfill tank spiraled open, feebly attempting to accept the excessive load, but the majority of it spat back, splattering messily between their thighs.

When he had finished, Shockwave took care to remove himself gently, lying on his back next to Blurr so as not to crush him. His systems often took longer than he would have liked to recover, these cycles, but Blurr himself was thoroughly wrecked, staring unseeing at the ceiling as aftershocks continued to make him tremble and gasp long after they’d parted. Once he had regained enough of his energy to move properly, Shockwave raised his helm to watch as their combined fluids continued to bubble out from Blurr’s abused valve, spike twitching as it began to collapse. At any other time, this probably would have been enough to prepare him for another round, but his consort was clearly not up to the challenge. He raised a claw to lazily stroke down Blurr’s cheek, wiping away a bit of condensation.

“You did very well today, my dear.”

Blurr’s mouth moved as though he was trying to speak, but after a moment he merely shuttered his optics and moaned in exhausted satisfaction. They were both absolutely filthy, a state of being Shockwave despised, but it could wait.

Just like the report he had been reading over when Blurr had interrupted him. The very idea of having to return to work shortly dimmed any remaining light of passion in his spark. If it weren’t for Blurr’s impatience, he could have finished up _and then_ taken the time to ravish him, giving them both an opportunity for a much needed rest afterwards, but the young one could hardly be expected to sit by and twiddle his thumbs like a good little Autobot, and Shockwave was far too lenient with him. It didn’t suit his nature and taught Blurr nothing, but every time he knew he would cave and the permissiveness would probably continue into the next cycle, and the one after that. He exhaled deeply, perturbed.

“You are a trial and a tribulation, you know.”

Even with his optics shuttered, Blurr’s smile was brilliant.


End file.
